A strange silence
by Soko
Summary: There are many silences. From those earthshattering, to those awkward and unbearable. But for Ran, what is this silence and why is Ken suddenly so Silent? RanxKen oneshot


A Strange Silence

A Weiss Kreuz Fanfiction

Oneshot

* * *

The large room was silent, not a word of a spoken voice was vocal. All was silent in this silent room where shadows were still and the air was warm. Not a word did come from the usually passionate young brunette, who was, likewise, unusually still. 

Before the young man upon the sofa, the television gave off a droll sound, far to low in volume to actually make out the conversation currently playing. Instead, it seemed to give off only a soothing amount of clamor to the room's two occupants if nothing more.

In the room, to the corner closer to the deep and lushly earth colored sofa, one of the few lights shone dimly from its perch atop the trim standing floor lamp. The light did little to disturb the younger man upon the sofa, but gave off instead just enough lighting for the taller man beneath it.

Within his hands, an old but shapely hardback book rest against his lap. The books almost to small font was crisply printed upon the old Victorian pages of classic literature.

The tall, lithe figure beneath the lamplight sat perfectly poised within the plush oversized chair. His dark Khaki pants crinkling at the knee as his left leg was drawn up over the right, resting casually atop it. And atop his nose, Amethyst eyes looked through silver trimmed glasses as crimson red hair tickled gently over the frame.

It was the silence that disturbed him, the visually unconceivable silence that ate at him unconditionally. The silence without life.

_The silence, where did it come from?_

The still den occasionally played shadows cast against the walls as passerby's of the homes other occupants passed by in their day's activities; silently. And occasionally, one of the two blonds would speak to him as he sat beneath the lamplight, but very few words were exchanged with him before they went upon their way.

_This silence, from where does it whisper?_

It was the room's silence that brought Ran away from the typed pages confines, and violet eyes closed gently. Ran rising his fingers to take the glasses before him away, and casually placing them atop the cedar in table next to him.

What he heard was almost disturbing, the silence that seeped from the rooms corners.

Amethyst eyes rose to where he knew his other to be, atop the plush brown sofa facing the television and beneath the thick chocolate colored blankets of warmth. Snuggled deeply into blankets velvety confines, he knew his lover to be.

The silence was what caused him to pause, his brow furrowing slightly for a moment. Once again Amethyst eyes moved to glance at the program currently playing on the large screen; a soccer game between two of Japans finest teams if he remembered correctly. And while he couldn't recall the team names, his memory was accurate.

Mentally noting the time and date, he slipped his eyes back to the form beneath the heap of blankets. This was indeed the game the currently sleeping brunette had talked animatedly of again and again for the last few weeks.

One could almost say it was something the brunette looked forward to seeing. Any passerby would think it strange that the young man was indeed not on the edge of his seat throughout the games showing, yelling obscene words of anger to faulty plays or referee calls, and enthusiastic cheers. It was all the brunette could talk about for the better part of the week.

Wordlessly in observation, he took in the sight before him, watching the younger mans steady rise and fall of his chest, and the certain rhythm of his breathing beneath the deep cocoon of blankets.

It was in this silence that he watched, curiously observing the figure before him, and yet at the same time the silence itself. The silence itself was different from what he knew, the silence of being truly alone. The silence in which you could hear only the rhythm of your own breathing; the silence of having no one.

There had never been such a silence as this.

Unfolding his leg from the other, Ran gently placed down his book atop the table next to him. And rising in one fluid movement, he walked soundlessly towards the sofa in but a few easy strides, the soccer game forgotten to him.

His head tilted slightly to the side as he reached the sleeping brunette, his own red strands brushing against his neck with the slight sway. For a single moment he stood over the brunette, taking in he childlike features of his sleep before taking seat at the empty space before his head.

With a simple gesture, he lightly brushed away the chocolate strands tickling the others cheeks and obscuring his eyes, his fingertips brushing lightly against heated flesh.

The brunette flinched lightly at the unexpected touch, his eyelashes fluttering softly against his skin. Finding the presence to be known, the chocolate eyes scarcely opened before they once again fell closed as he fell into the warm touch he was given.

"That feels nice." Pulling closer to the slighter figures form, the brunette let the words whisper with a delicate sigh from his lips.

A slight smile played at Ran's lips as he bent ever closer, draping an arm over him as his fingers continued to slide over his cheek, gently caressing his skin.

"You have a fever."

The brunette purred softly beneath him, slightly shivering, from his touch or the cold he wasn't sure which of.

A small catch pulled at the corner of Ran's lips in a small tease, "Was I to rough with you last night?" He bent to whisper just before the younger mans ear, letting his breath lightly tickle against his skin before placing a gentle kiss to the heated flesh.

"Pervert." A soft mumble purred out between breaths.

A small laugh escaped the red head who once again placed his palm against the heated flesh, brushing beneath the dark strands over his forehead. No doubt ken had caught the cold from the previous days rain as he played throughout it upon the soccer field. When however many times Ran would ask, Ken seemed unable to hear as he played to his hearts content.

"Koi," Ran idly stroked the long brunette locks between his fingers, letting them fall from his fingers like silk. "Lets get you to bed."

The fevered brunette didn't make a response, his even breathing signing his sleep. Gently slipping his arms around him, Ran lifted him quietly into his arms and up the small flight of stairs to their shared room where he was gently placed upon the plush oversized bed to rest.

As he pulled the silken blankets up over the slumbering brunette, he placed another chaste kiss to the rosin lips beneath him, savoring the simple touch he'd grown so accustomed to.

Ken sighed softly, before forcing his eyes to open as he held onto lover's shirt, ruffling it within his palm, "Ran, will you stay with me?" The voice was almost whispered in a calling slumber. But as silent as it was, Ran could still hear the desperate plea in his silent voice.

A calm smile splayed across his lips as he leaned down once again, laying beside his lover and drawing him into his arms. "Of course, love."

Ken moved to accommodate him, resting his head at the crook of Ran's neck. His soft even breathing tickling the red heads skin, as he mumbled, "Forever?"

The words as he voiced them puffed small breathes of air to cascade over his skin, caressing it lightly. Ran suppressed a shiver, pulling the all to precious form ever closer to him, and becoming lost in the silent rhythmic beating of Ken's heart.

He couldn't say when for sure, when this person had come to mean so much to him. The thought of being away from this treasured person itself sent an intense pain throughout his very being, and he'd almost forgotten the silence.

The silence that had haunted him for so very long; the silence of being alone. In the silence he was always confronted with his loss, the loss of everyone precious to him. It was in the silence that the flames consumed him, reminding him of everything and everyone dear to him now gone. No longer could he hear his family's voice or the sound of their happiness. There was nothing but the silence, and the silence was unbearable.

The silence that had always been with him, the silence of being truly alone haunted him always.

But with Ken, that silence had gone.

The silence with Ken was different, he thought, entranced by the drumming rhythm of his heart.

"Forever." Ran gently whispered back.

_The silence too filled with _sentiment.


End file.
